defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Crimson Chants
''-'To all the Crimson Crusaders, who fight relentlessly for their cause.' -Heart of the Crusader- : ''Holy Light, Please be our guide : Oh the Light You shine so bright : And when night will fall On your chosen knight : Be his guide In his ethernal fight : With conviction In battle he follows! : With passion His lands he defends! : And when nothing Will drive them away : Please deliver him To your heavenly bay. ''-Crimson Horangue-'' :‘Holy warriors, we bring forth the Light! ‘The curse of Undeath shall tremble before our might! ‘Armed with zeal, armored with faith, ‘We fight and we never run out of hate! :- :‘Strengthen your hearts, harden your souls, ‘Bring forth the steel, of your merciful swords! ‘Cleave the Impure, Cleanse the Unclean, ‘Chastise Unholy! Burn them from within! :- :‘Launch your selves gladly towards any foe ‘They sentenced to death, we destined for war ‘We fight, and that drives us eternally on, ‘There‘s no time for peace, there is Holy War. -Crimson Lady- : When I have lost my mind When I have lost my faith She came thru the darkness And made my grief fade : Oh Lady Inquisitor Make my heart burn bright! She brought us the courage Our brothers will fight! : With foes we surrounded By brothers are backed The steps taken forward And no going back : Beyond the compassion Our ladie does dwells And when she gets there The fires ascents! : Pale angel's face Red eyes-shadow Dear lady, Cant you hear the mercy cries? -Angels of Death- : Into the sinful gardens of your home, Light giving angels shall income. As bright as heaven's light itself, Magestic purity in shell. : They shall comfort you of your pain, They shall forgive you all your sins. And thru the bloodied roses wall, They shall emerge as seraphims! -Our Homeland- : These dust covered halls Are a home now for me But my home is in Lordaeron And always will be '' : ''Some day I return to Your valleys and your farms And you no longer be burned By my brothers in arms -Crimson March- : Solo : Ooo-oo-oo-Oo.... We were told to abhore our ideals We were told to surrender But no! Chorus There's no power that can make us yeld And nobody can brake our will Crusaders! Our homes has been burned down to the ground In our hearts a Temple was found We fight! Untill the daylight has broke, and we saw all those corpses awoke Enough! Too much blood has been spillen away But so long it flows through our veins Tonight! We set out to march once again To the horizon that promise no pain -In the mist of Plague- : Where are you Brothers Do you hear me away I call for you But no one answers my pray : Why you silent Have you lost your way Hear me Brothers I will not let you stay : Where are you Brothers Please answer my pray There is no time to play In this deadly mist of dismay : Ah, there you are I knew I will find you today Lets take our hammers And do it our way : BROTHERS!?! -Arise Crusaders- : Arise Crusaders darkness is comming To take all from us Arise Crusaders darkness is comming And we wont let it pass '' : ''So Rise Crusaders let this noble fury boil in you Rise Crusaders Do not try to stay by hand Let your faith to guide you thru Do not fear to be condamned There is no shame in what we do '' : : ''Arise Crusaders darkness is comming To plunder and burn Arise Crusaders darkness is comming We shall send it from where it come '' : ''So Rise Crusaders to fight for our land Rise Crusaders Our spirits wont bend We will not let them march on our ground To slay our good people And polute our blue skies '' : : ''Arise Crusaders darkness is comming To destroy all is dear to us Arise Crusaders darkness is comming To take all that belongs to us '' : ''So Rise Crusaders to claim back what is ours Rise Crusaders This place is not their's Our tears has been spillt Rise Crusaders And their blood will now flow ''-Lordaeron-'' : chorus Revaged.. Plundered, ruined and burned.. Devistated.. Crushed, poisoned and broken.. But not forsaken! voice solo -Glo-ooo-oria! My brave sons and daughters! -Glo-ooo-oria! Your land is calling for you! chorus Hear for it calling, feel to its pain! Crusaders of Lordaeron! Dont let it die in vein! ''-The touch of the death can almost be felt! -Where are you my Children? -Have your lives have been theft?'' You grown up on this land to this day, Crusaders of Lordaeron! Do not stand away! ''-Come to my rescue, let me be saved! -Death is drinking my blood -I beg you : So little is left!'' Chase away fear, find your self hope! Crusaders of Lordaeron! We know you can cope. choir -Glo-ooo-ria! Brave people of Lordaeron! -Glo-ooo-ria! Rise and fight for your ground! Revaged.. Plundered, ruined and burned.. Devistated.. Crushed, poisoned and broken.. But never, forsaken! '' -Black Thorn- ''We fight for no Glory, We fight no for Fame. We fight for Commander, Commander of Flame! His eyes are upon You, His mind is Ahead. And if you will wrong Him, Be sure you are dead! He is an Exemplar, For the one we have Sworn. He has what it Takes, All Hail Blackthorn! ''-Crimson Champion''- : When the battle is thigest, And you've been overrun. Wish not for salvation, Pray for sound of the horn. : No matter how far is, Your victory lies. The Champion comes, And the battle is won. : : -Never Surrender- :-(strong male chorus) : We stand all as one : And we stand one as all : From the blade's edge pay roll : Till the Crimson death toll. :: ::-(melodical female chorus) ::Sen solia amenantore ::Sen somanti avore ave! : :Cause we are all like Brothers :We all who have sworn :To Never Surrender :Untill with last breath we fall :: ::Sen sodira amenatore ::Tuilivetis sensola dore : :Tell them bring their best men :Cause we will rise, our torches high :They wont conqure our faith :Untill they walk through the walley of the dead ::Etu noxis aparonare ::Ampronovi sunovi corus : :And when its time, to make our stand :Be sure no one will fall :We are backed by our brothers :We're together, untill the end : : -Awake- (soft morterly woman singing) ::Untill you hear my prayers ::Untill you open your eyes : :My children of the Flame :Do not heed to dream lies : ::When ever you feeling ::Temptation and pain : :Do not try to explain :You may find your self in vein : ::So seek me my dears ::I will heed to your tears : :Your nightmares become dreams :You will forget diciplines : ::Dont nobody feels sorry ::Does noone sympothyse :: :So come and find comfort :In High Priestess advice. : : -Kill Them All- -Loyal Beyond Believe-